


six word horror story

by barrowsfatcock



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Bloodplay, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Coma, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Cum Inflation, DOG FUCKING, Docking, Double Anal Penetration, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Same size vore, Submissive Benedict Cumberbatch, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vore, barrow eats jimmy, barrow fucks isis (offscreen), beastiality, blowjob, can dogs consent?, feeding a dog ur cum, in barrows belly!, jimmy got vored, jimmy hot, pulmonary heart disease, rip jimmy kent, tasty jimmy, where the fuck is jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrowsfatcock/pseuds/barrowsfatcock
Summary: Barrow vores jimmy. Carson wonders where he is.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow & George Crawley, Thomas Barrow & Isis, Thomas Barrow & Jimmy Kent, Thomas Barrow & Sybbie Branson, Thomas Barrow & Violet Crawley, Thomas Barrow/Andy Parker, Thomas Barrow/Edward Courtenay, Thomas Barrow/Matthew Crawley, Thomas Barrow/Original Male Character(s), Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	six word horror story

“Barrow, where’s Jimmy?”

“Urgheheh” said Barrow.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed this 🥴


End file.
